


Ringspell

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-25
Updated: 2005-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isildur is feeling the influence of the Ring as he and Elrond climb Mount Doom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ringspell

/Concentrate. Concentrate. Such heat. Alive with fire...Burning... Burning the ring... Destroy the ring.../

Whispers...

Cool, sweet whispers, not like wind but like thought...

Such thoughts...

/He likes to be kissed on the side of his mouth. He whimpers when his lover mounts him.../

I shake my head violently, shunning from such thoughts. Concentrate... I set my feet carefully on the rough volcanic rock, watching as they shift and slide over the crumbling surface. The ground moves, or at least it feels so as the mountain rumbles in angry sympathy to the destruction of its master.

/He loves it when he's taken roughly, held down and screaming as he is mastered from within, from without.../

Elrond pauses when he realizes that I have stopped climbing. He twists his neck, looking over his shoulder at me. Black Orcish fluids slash through the paleness of his face, marks of his prowess in battle, but his expression is worried. Elrond should look fierce, but he does not look much like the warrior on the field who urged me to climb. He looks... pretty, as only an Elf covered with sweat and dirt and blood can look pretty. Almost soft under the golden armor.

/He dreams of being taken on his hands and knees./

Elrond speaks, but I cannot hear the words under the belching rumble of the mountain. I shake my head anyway, gesturing the Elf to go forward, I will follow. We are near the entrance, and the heat is unbearable. It makes the ground shimmer like some strange dream. Liquid waves pour over everything until even the rocks are alien and alive. I clutch the ring in my fist and keep the pace, concentrating on the ground before me, ignoring all else.

Concentrate...

/He doesn't cry out when he orgasms./

'Be quiet.' I almost say it aloud, but that is absurd, for it is my own thoughts. The heat is affecting my mind. I cannot think straight.

/He shivers./

There is nothing but the gasping of my breath, the wheezing of the gases as they escape holes caved in by my boots.

Concentrate on climbing. Ignore the heat. Destroy the ring...

/He whines. He bucks. He gasps.../

I unfurl at the entrance to the inner lip of the mountain. Brown-orange fumes quiver in the baked breeze wafting through the tunnel, choking my lungs and making my eyes ache. Elrond is a gold-painted shadow at the end of the hall, haloed in fire as he stands at the very edge of the volcano. Fearless Elf--one strong gust and he would tumble down instead of the ring, but he stands almost daring the mountain to take him.

/Take him. He wants you to take him. He dreams of it as he touches himself at night, as he shivers under his own hand./

I step inside, and if I thought I knew heat before... My face, my hair, everything on the outside hurts, while my insides feel frozen against the fiery wall of my skin. I breathe in, and my lungs boil.

Concentrate, ignore the discomfort. Destroy the ring.

Elrond beckons, not even turning to face me as he stares into the red-orange depth. I follow, my fingers playing over the smooth surface of the ring. It feels so cool against my gloves. Soothing.

/His lips are cool when he pants. His breath tastes like spice. He mews like a kitten when his inner thigh is licked.../

Elrond turns, his face shockingly pale in the light. Not quite golden, not like the ring, but more silver and shadow. He waits for me to destroy the ring. To cast it back into the fires that birthed it. To save the world from shadows.

/He wants the ring for himself. He hates that he can never have you. He craves your touch./

I raise my hand, gazing at the golden circlet between my fingers. I tell my arm to throw it into the fire, but it refuses to listen to me. Instead I seem to hold the ring tighter in my grasp, until the cool metal presses painfully hard into my fingers. It doesn't slide from my gloves; I can almost feel the gently curling writing that is no longer visible on the surface.

Such a small thing, that we should all risk our lives. That we should all give our lives...

/Shivery hot kisses... his lips like smooth sweet water... thirst... heat... touch him now take him now./

"Cast it into the fire!" Elrond shouts, and it is amazing that his musical voice can carry over the noise of the living mountain. My ears are full of the sound--perhaps I didn't hear him at all.

/Cast him into the fire. Make him burn with your kisses. Take him. Own him. He wants it. He wants the ring./

It's too loud, too hot in here. I cannot think. My thoughts all blur together, and they don't make sense. I want to take off my heavy armor and press the cool ring against my chest. No, I want to feel Elrond's cool skin against my own... How can one stand so close to this heat and not feel it as I do? I wonder if he would burn if he were thrown to the flames... His eyes are dark smoky shadows occasionally lit by the flickering of a shift in the flames, like gold in darkness. So pretty... so precious...

/Destroy him./

"Destroy it!"

So easy to cast in the fires of Mt. Doom. So easy to destroy forever. Never allow this beauty to fall to someone else. Mine. Belongs to me. Only me. Given to me. Mine to take. Mine to treasure. Mine to destroy.

/Destroy him./

I cast my eyes over Elrond's slight body, fragile even encased in golden armour. Dark hair in a stringy mess down his back, leaving his face bare and unprotected. Mouth open as he pants the foul air, waiting for my movement. My choice. Yes... I could do so much to him, make him feel so much. Kiss him. Mount him. Destroy him... My beauty. My precious. My Elrond.

/Destroy him./

"No." My throat is dry, aching from the acrid smoke, but my voice is clear. I will not destroy him. Not yet.

I can hear him screaming my name behind me as I walk away, and I wonder if he will sound so sweet when I take what's mine.


End file.
